1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers specifically to a tattoo etching machine for effecting ink drawings on skin and refers more specifically to a tattoo machine which includes a tattoo needle which is reciprocally guided within a tattoo machine barrel by eccentric pin needle drive means which is remotely driven to provide an extremely light, well-balanced tattoo pin not subject to overheating or electrical shock and which is quiet in operation, particularly simple in design, economical to construct and efficient in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, tattoo etching machines have generally been driven by electrical means such as coils which alternately attract and release tattoo needle structure, which needle structure has been spring-biased to extend out of a tattoo pin barrel. Due to the necessity of having the electric coils which effect the reciprocation of the needles within the prior tattoo machines, the machines have been heavy, have had a tendency to overheat and have been noisy in operation. In addition, with the prior structure, there has been a possibility of electric shock being transmitted therefrom due to malfunction of the necessary electrical connection thereto.